The Hidden Flower
by XxRaindr0pxX
Summary: Two girls, both with flower names, Lily bears the mythological title of 'witch' with magic running through her veins and eyes as green as emeralds. The other, Petunia, is a slightly dull, lean and lanky persona who's condemned to be just Ordinary with a capital O. Dive into the world of Petunia Evans Dursley through her eyes, and learn the secrets of the hidden flower.
1. Farewell

**The Hidden Flower**

Chapter 1: Farewell

The smoke engulfed the bright gleaming train, and wafted over to where I stood, shrill voices broke into the steamy atmosphere within the huge arc of King's Cross, teenagers and children cloaked in mysterious black robes stood milling about, some carrying hideously heavy looking luggages with cats or owls in cages. Parents made no attempt to control their children all around.

I shuddered, as I turned my back away from the noisy scene, and smoothed down the cool fabric off my dress, a lump caught in my throat, as I saw my sister, standing a little way off, dressed in _her_ black robes, with an equal amount of luggage, thankfully she was without a cat, or toad.

Her pure green eyes raked mine, I shivered. "Are you ok Tuney?" She asked in a taunt voice. I suddenly became more aware of the lump in my throat, and the huge twisting cramps in my stomach. A lot had happened over the course of the last few weeks, which kept turning and twisting over in my mind at the thick of night, Lily had been selected to go to a private boarding school, which only allowed certain students through it's barriers. She had received a letter specifically (perhaps _too_ specifically) addressed to her regarding her enrolment within the school, it was at that point, that I knew something was wrong. The letter was like no other, and so was the brief description of the school, it was a school for _witches and wizards_, and _magic_. As if it existed! But a mad old wizard claiming to be head of the school had arrived most mysteriously last weekend, and done some proper explaining to my parents, and Lily. I had heard most of it, heard his voice paint pictures of the school, the perfect school, of magic and mystery, transfiguration and charms. The type of school that inspired fairytales and happy endings, I had wanted to go then, but to my dismay, he pronounced me too 'muggle' to go. What on earth did he mean by that? I didn't know, and I didn't want to know, ever since then my interest of the school had totally gone down, and I was rather dismayed that Lily had to go. Couldn't she stay here with me? But no, she wouldn't, ever since she had visited this place to buy ingredients and equipment for her school called Diana Alley or something, she had been gushing with excitement and anticipation about her school, and she described everything as 'wizard', which greatly bothered me. I didn't see why she had to be so loud and show-offy, not that there was anything to even show off about. I bet the school was drab and dull, and only for … slow people, after all; that's the only explanation for why she got in and I didn't? They probably didn't accept normal people, they were probably biast in their nationwide search, anyway, I was glad I wasn't going. But I was angry at her for going.

"I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen!" She now cried, her shrill voice piercing through the air as her hand seized mine, and her fingernails clung deeply to my skin. I hissed in alarm, and quickly tried to pull away, that Snape boy was watching us. That Snape boy was another reason why I had not been so fond of Lily in the past few weeks, see, he used to do strange things to us, and he once made a branch drop on my head. I was innocently leaning up against an oak tree in the late summer sun, idly listening to him and Lily conversing (out of Lily's own interest that was, I was making sure he wasn't saying anything inappropriate) when suddenly, there was an eerie unnatural crack, and the whole branch dislodged from the tree, and fell down on my head. I had told Lily off for hanging around with him, and forbid her to do so, but she ignored me, and continued to, and she even invited him around to my house a couple of times, and every time, he set his manic black eyes on me with a mixture of revolt and disgust, that sent a shiver down my back. I didn't want him to see anything going on between me and Lily, regardless of whether it was a full blown argument or a sisterly heart to heart. He had seen enough already, and I didn't feel like having him snoop on our conversation and later glaring at me as if I had done something wrong.

"Maybe once I'm there-" Started Lily again, but I refused to listen, I had heard this nonsense over and over in the car and for the past few weeks ever since…I _don't_ want to go into detail about what happened, but ever since she(and most uncharacteriscally) _snooped_ in my room _without my permission_ and found and read one of my private letters _without my permission_, Lily had evitably been taking advantage of it and was acting like she was all high and mighty and she would spring on one of these 'maybe once I'm there' speeches. I stepped back and glared at her, I was about to open my mouth and tell her to simply, _shut up_ when she started again, "No listen, Tuney-" Her hand made that grab at mines, and I hastily snatched my hand away and tucked it beneath the many folds of my dress behind my back. "Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" She finished jubilantly, as if the decision all laid in her hands, as if she could do anything. Her eyes searched mine, and I turned away, "I don't want to go." I announced, loudly and hoping she would get the message.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Snape boy still looking at us, I swore I could see his lips spreading into a triumphant grin like he was laughing at me. Desperately I looked away, and saw a huge ugly lumpy toad being stroked lovingly by small lithe fingers, I saw a kid open his mouth, and some kind of pink gum hung from one end of his teeth to the other, then, as quick as he opened his mouth, he closed it again and began chewing innocently, then he blew a bubble unnaturally big, and I turned away before I could see it pop. All of this was making me sick. "You…you…" I stammered, facing away from all the nastiness of the platform, and all the freaks standing about chewing gum and petting frogs, and feeding screeching owls. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle to be a…" I swallowed and looked about, the same gum-chewing kid had a huge pink plaster like thing over his face, and he was pulling it off with his fingers, and stuffing it back into his crunching jaws, "You think I want to be a freak?" I finally said aloud. There, it felt good.

"I'm not a freak, that's a horrible thing to say." Snapped Lily before I could get any other words in.

"That's where you're going," I told her the moment she quit speaking, before she could start on her 'maybe once I'm there' speech again, "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…" It felt good to express all my pent up anger at that Snape boy, to express all I've felt about this wizardry and witchcraft, "Weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety." I finished slowly and triumphantly. Looks like I had finally got the point across, I could practically see the realization unfold in Lily's eyes. Any minute now she'll snap and fling her arms around mother and father and beg to stay, and then she'll grab onto my skirt on the drive home, crying and begging for her foolishness, then I'll just pat her head and say 'I told you so' with that satisfaction that rightfully belonged to me.

"You didn't think it was such a freaks school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you!" Exploded Lily on her next outburst, I felt my blood run cold and all previous happy thoughts drifted from my head. How _dare_ she bring that up again!

It was hard enough as it was, to stop myself venting physically by kicking the brick wall or anything that was solid nearby, but even harder to stop the blood rushing up to my face. I gritted my teeth, I had not wanted to think and remember that day when Lily turned up in my room, and looked through my drawer and got to the bottommost letter which I had hidden there for certain reasons. "Beg? I didn't beg!" I stammered.

"I saw his reply. It was very kind." Replied Lily, her voice as smooth as ever. Her rich green eyes staring straight at me. It felt like she was tormenting me.

"You shouldn't have read it." I hissed, "That was my private letter - how could you?"

I watched as Lily showed a teeny tiny amount of remorse, as she froze and her gaze slowly slid over to that still watching Snape boy. I gasped, "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room."

It was evident that I had hit the nail on the spot because Lily's eyes started watering up, and when she next spoke, her voice was several octaves higher then it's low cool tone when she was tormenting me, "No, not sneaking," She gasped, acting the innocent, "Severus saw the envelope-" (So he was Severus now, was he?) "-And he couldn't believe a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all!" Lily's voice rose even higher until it was barely heard, "He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of-"

Wizards? Undercover? What did they think they were? What gave them the right to look through other people's mail? Were they all like Lily and that Snape boy who snooped through my drawers? "Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere," I snapped, glaring at Lily, who's chin had started to tremble, her eyes were red and brimming with tears, she looked like she had just breathed in too much pepper. "Freak!" I spat, unable to find a more suitable word for her, I glared at her some more, then decided that there was nothing else to say, so I gladly turned and left. Walking towards where my parents were.

-Fin-

Author's Note: Sorry all Lily fans if you think Lily's been unjustly portrayed in this chapter, but she's going to be portrayed in this light the whole way through the story because this is how I imagine Petunia to see her, so yeah… :L

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! New chapter will be up soon!


	2. Lily's Absence

**The Hidden Flower**

Chapter 2: Lily's Absence

It had been two weeks, three days, 16 hours and eleven minutes since Lily's departure, and already, life has improved greatly.

Trust me, the noise level has gone down, there is no sudden yelling nor screaming, no noisy ruckus as Lily and Severus make their way through the front door, no loud footsteps stomping up the stairs. No Lily making her way home from Courtedge Public School with her voice ringing through the house as she rambles on about what happened at school in her happy tones of joyfulness, no eager begging for me to make her a sandwich, no - oh gosh…am I actually _missing_ her?

I groaned as that sick lethargic feeling grounds my stomach, and I rolled over on my bed so I was facing the cloudy but blue sky outside the window, with little puffs of white candyfloss-like clouds hanging in the clear blue. I close my eyes as an aeroplane rumbles overhead, and as I feel the strong but unseen vibrations, I can't help thinking that it's like Lily's gone to another world.

Before the lull of sleep can pull me in, I blink open my eyes, and see that my room is darker - a cloud has gone over the sun. My breaths come out rapid and fast as I push myself up into sitting position and survey my room, it's a plain but nice room, with a low sloping ceiling, my bed was propped up against the right hand side corner at the back of the room, the window was opposite me, and below it was a nice plain desk made of wood. It had a few tins of pencils and pens and other stationery, currently the usual clutter of homework was absent from the table, but only because it was my second week of school, and the first was spent doing exams to see where my skill level was at and which class I was going to be in. I had a black coloured lamp at the corner of my desk. My laptop, a pink with glitter swirls and multi-coloured star stickers was my prized treasure, and it currently lay open on my desk next to the powerpoint, charging. I had dumped my schoolbag in the space right to the desk, and I could see the bulky stomach of the bag had fallen to the floor in a wretched sort of manner, the shelf above held a bunch of dog-eared classics I never bothered to read, and few stuffed animals and bits and bobs. There was a wardrobe pressed up against the wall to my left, with it's pink doors closed.

With a low sigh I remembered that there was homework to be done, I got up and rummaged around for it. A while later I sat at my desk, a wad of papers in front of me, and a pen in my hands. The light was on even though it was not yet four thirty, and at this time of the year, the sun had not begun setting. I started on the long tedious maths exercises, dully writing with my ballpoint pen as I listened to the silence of the house.

There was a clink of keys, and a thud, although muffled by the walls of the house, I could tell that it was the dainty _thud thud_ of my mother kicking off her high heels as she arrived home from another day of work. I wondered whether she would shed tears this time around, the night after she dropped Lily of at the station, she sobbed in father's arms til twelve, when she thought I would be asleep. I had stayed up that night for sleep would not come, and I remembered, I listened guiltily to my mother's secret sobs that she never intended for me to hear. And quietly and wretchedly, I joined in with tears of my own.

Two weeks from back then, mother had obviously stopped crying - at least out loud at night. She was mentally stable, or so it seemed, but if you looked closely, she moved her limbs with stuff chunky movements, and her hair more messy then usual. Strips of auburn red fell in wisps down from the stiff formal bun she usually wore to work, and sometimes I caught her eyes, gazing wistfully beyond the kitchen window, travelling along the pretty boring landscape outside as if it was a fantasy world. I hated those moments, I hated her tiredness, I hated the fact that she missed Lily _that_ much.

My father was better, but then again, he never really showed any serious emotion, so it's kind of hard to tell. He would come back from work and plonk down his briefcase, and grin cheerily down at me, his voice would be elevated, his grin would be happy, his coarse hands would be merry, as he patted me fondly on my head, but something seemed wrong, something seemed amiss. There was no reason for him to be so abnormally happy, and I couldn't help feeling, that he seemed to be hiding the opposite of what he was portraying.

Mealtimes were silent, occasionally broken by the stiff chunk of sentences, usually encased with awkwardness. The house was silent, missing Lily's joyful cries, her piercing screams, her ringing laughter which I could not provide. It seemed like something was missing, like the house was a ghost of it's former self.

With a clink and a thunk from downstairs, I snapped out of my musings, and was pleasantly surprised, when I discovered that I had somehow finished solving all the mathematical problems. I felt an odd feeling of satisfaction that I haven't felt since Lily's departure, I placed the maths sheet at the front of my desk, I couldn't be bothered to check my answers - at least not yet.

Then I crept to the door, and opened it with a creak. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where I could see mum sitting at the round wooden table, elegantly sipping something from a cup. "Mum?" I called out, hearing my voice ring in the emptiness of the house, she raised the cup from her lips and turned about. Looking just like her usual self, she had her auburn hair pulled up in a bun, though wisps were already falling out. Her face was elegantly covered with make-up to make her look professional, and she wore a white blouse, partially covered by a black suit-like jacket and a skirt in a similar shade of black

"Yes Honey?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…I…" I couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. My words caught in my throat like a lump of clay, and the only thing I could manage to stutter out was, "Are you alright mum? You've been … out of touch lately."

Mum looked at me, suddenly she didn't seem so tired anymore. She sighed,

"All these years, Petunia." She murmured, "I was just thinking of all these years. Can you believe it? All these years and I didn't even know my own daughter was a witch!"

I paused, unable to make a reply, for I had known there was something unusual about Lily all these years. I had known she had special powers enabling her to make twigs fly, and flowers bloom, and ice cubes melt themselves and freeze at speeds abnormally fast.

_I _knew, but I didn't tell, for I knew mum would fuss over Lily more then ever, and I didn't want it to be that way. What was wrong with not wanting your younger sister who already stole your limelight and was better at you then everything, to be _magical_ too.

I coughed and cleared my throat, before announcing, "I'll be going upstairs mum."

I left the kitchen in a hurry, and almost stomped up into my room, but then I remembered that stomping wasn't ladylike, and very bad manners, so I just decided to walk dejectedly up, silently fuming as I slammed my bedroom door and scrunched up my sheets whilst lying on my bed, glaring angrily out of the window. How come Lily gets everything in this family?


	3. Lily's Letter

**Hidden Flower**

Chapter 3: Lily's Letter

I was walking home from school, I had reached the tiny 4 by 6 metres garden in front of my townhouse. The gate swung open at my touch, and emitted the faintest of creaks, before slamming the white brick wall with a thud. I smiled as I walked up the garden path, thinking about the slightly creased note pressed between the side of my bag and my lunchbox.

The note, which I received today in school, was about what to pack for the Year Seven Bushcamp of Courtedge Highschool. The Bushcamp, commonly thought of as 'camp' between the students of Courtege High, was much anticipated upon. We were going to be doing fishing, hunting, hiking, swimming and all that sort of stuff! Stories passed around from the older students who had already been always involved sitting in front of a shimmering camp fire, with toasting an abundance of cute chubby marhsmellows residing on their stick, and playing murder in the dark with their cabin mates long after lights out. Rumours were spread throughout the grade that this year, there was going to be a legendary game of 'Capture the Golden Apple' which everybody was excited about - even though noone knew exactly, what it was.

When I had unlocked the door, I took of my shoes and dropped off my bag and keys in my room, frantically getting the note out. Clutching the note tightly between my forefinger and thumb, I crept down the staircase and towards the kitchen, light voices drifted out, but I wasn't bothering to decipher what they were saying.

I wondered where the hot pink suitcase I saw lying around the house early this year was, it would look simply _amazing_ with my outfit which I had already picked out, plus - it might earn me a couple of social status points. I was currently in the mid-popular group, which wasn't laughed at and had a good reputation, but then again, I wasn't really with the popular people - the ones who dominated the whole grade, who had a never-ending list of friends, who went shopping almost every weekend, who were deemed "cool" by the minds of most people in the grade, and whom everyone looked up to.

I pushed open the kitchen door, and saw my parents outlined against the afternoon light filtering through the thin kitchen blinds, my mum dressed in her usual formal attire, my dad was unfortunately, halfway between changing from his work clothes to his home clothes, he looked so peculiar and out of place that it was almost embarrassing. I shuddered to imagine what my friends would think of me if they saw my dad now.

He was wearing a black belt on top of a black pair of trousers, with a Hawaii shirt, orange in colour with repeated tiki tiki's scattered on it, he really did look most peculiar. "Dad! WHAT are you WEARING?" I shrieked, he looked up from a sheet of manila coloured paper, his eyes moving calmly towards me.

"Oh, my work clothes." He replied nonchalantly.

"You wear _that_ to work?" I say, eyeing his disastrously ugly Hawaii shirt.

He shrugged, then sighed, "Can't I get any peace around here with two women yapping about my choice in clothes?"

"They say that shares are going down," Muttered my mum, "But I think your fashion sense is also going down. Even Petunia here thinks so."

I roll my eyes to show him that I agreed.

He sighed, then motioned to the note I clutched in my hand, "What's that Petunia?"

"Oh, school camp note - for what to pack. Where's the pink suitcase mum? I need it to match my outfit." I say, thinking of the gorgeous beige pink shirt with a pattern of frills at the front, and the white floral dress that swirled at my knees. I was pretty excited about camp, and the fact that it was mufti - meaning that instead of packing my school uniform, for the whole entire week at camp, we'd be allowed to wear casual clothes, and I loved the feel of smooth satin, comfortable cotton, and fury velvet. I loved picking out my own clothes, matching the colours and making cool-looking outfits - it should be a sport.

"Hm," Muttered my father as he plucked the note from my hand and read it, mum made a pot of coffee whilst dad read the note, and by the time he finished, she was already sipping coffee from a mug. She offered dad a mug of coffee as he handed her the note. I waited for her to finish reading, and while doing so, I looked around the kitchen.

The kitchen was a large room connecting to the corridor from the front door, it was one of the main rooms of the house. The kitchen extended to my left, where there was a yellow marble bench top running from the door to the window. There were an oven, cupboards and a dishwasher underneath, and in the centre of the back wall, two sinks were on the bench tops. Sunlight came through the large open kitchen window, and danced upon the tan coloured wooden table; round in size. To my right there was a fridge, decorated with achievements, awards and certificates stuck on with fridge magnets; pity the majority of them were my sisters.

"Well, most of the items on that list look manageable. Just a thing or two we need to get," Murmured my mum, "Hmm…Petunia; how about we go to the store tonight, and you can pick out a sunhat and we'll get you a new jacket."

"What happened to my old one?" I asked instinctively.

"It's starting to get a little scruffy Petunia." Warned my mother, "And your not wearing that to camp."

I sighed blissfully; shopping, one of my favourite past times! Even though I would have preferred to get more items, this unexpected visit to the local mall was still nice, and I hoped I would also convince mum to get me these shoes I've had my eyes on since like, ever!

Ten minutes later, we were all ready; mum had changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable and casual. I had changed out of my school uniform, and was wearing a warm orange and pink summer dress that stopped at my knees, with a silver shrawl like jacket.

"I see you all bothered to dress up." Muttered my dad under his breath as me and my mum headed out together.

Shopping at the mall was brilliant as always! We stopped at the Courtedge Boutique, a large grand building with all the fashion stores, sportswear and anything to do with fashion crammed into the huge interior. The place was the richest and most successful boutique in town, with the latest fashion flown in straight from Paris!

The inside was large and spacious, with many different levels, the shape of the building was a cylinder-like, all the levels were circle, with different stores lacing around the outside of the level, in the middle there was a huge round gap, made there on purpose so shoppers would glimpse the water fountain on the ground level, which spurted foam and water high up in the air, out of elegant statues.

Me and mum walked around the levels, which were lit with pretty fluorescent lighting, bags of shopping in our hands. After we had gotton my camp things, I had prodded and poked her until she got me these shoes I desperately wanted, as well as a pretty pink and white beige necklace I saw on sale, and that somehow triggered mum to walk to the jewellery store, to have a look at the items there. I followed her, smiling satisfied and feeling immensely happy, like there was no better place to be right now. My bag containing the shoes swung happily by my side, the necklace resting on my chest. I knew time was passing, and that we should be home by now, and that dad wouldn't be too happy we stayed too long, and that he would probably tease us a bit once we got home, but I didn't care, it was all worth it!

Xxx xxx xxx

Or was it? Once we got home dad did a half jump, half snort, like he was half worried, but half expecting us to take that long. He was a bit grouchy that we made him wait for us, but nonetheless, he had kept dinner in the oven so it wouldn't go cold, and he served it now, telling mum that he was absolutely starving by now, and asking her what we were doing at the store.

"Buying things," Replied my mother, "Look, I brought you a book." She handed a smooth rectangular package I didn't even remember her buying to dad.

"Er? The Rise and Fall of the Economy. Sounds interesting." Murmured my dad, flicking through the pages; he did actually look pretty pleased, which was amazing, since 'The Rise and Fall of the Economy' sounded like the most boring book I've ever heard of.

"Yes David, I saw it at the store and I thought it sounded familiar, and then I remembered it's that book you were telling me about, and I thought 'well why not buy it." Replied my mother, taking a sip of orange juice. (We were having fried rice with chicken for dinner, washed down with glasses of orange juice).

"Ah, thank you my dear." He replied, giving her a quick kiss.

I quickly turned away, and in doing so, noticed a marilla coloured envelope on the desk. Wasn't it the same one my parents were reading early this afternoon? My curiosity prickled, and I wondered what it was.

Though my dad's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Petunia, we were thinking of watching a movie after dinner, want to join us?" He asked.

"Um, what movie is it?"

"The Rise and Fall of the Economy. Can you believe the book actually came with a free documentary?" Announced my mum, peering at the dvd that came with the book that I also didn't notice before.

"Ew," I exclaimed, "I wouldn't be caught dead with that _thing._ Can I take my dinner up to my room, by the way; what's this?" I asked, motioning to the envelope.

"A letter, you can take that up to your room too." Said my mother.

I frowned, it was rare that someone would actually write me a letter, I mean, if my friends wanted to tell me something; they'll do it at school, and even then, the letter was placed in a weird envelope. Too fancy and thick, looking like something out of an medieval movie. But then again, I saw my parents reading it this afternoon, and since mum was allowing me to take it to my room (to presumably read it for myself) I assumed it must've included the three of us, and my curiosity was too big to question my parents some more. Especially as they were pretty preoccupied with the dvd when mum told me to take it to my room, maybe if I asked some more now; they wouldn't allow me?

Eagerly I skipped away to read it.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

I froze when I pulled out the letter, it was no ordinary paper, but rather, _parchment_. Yup, the thick old manila coloured paper that people used in the olden times, and the letter slightly unfolded itself as I pulled it out, I saw the world 'Lily' at the bottom, and instantly I froze. So Lily had something to do with it? Or rather, it was from her? What could it be? Anxiously I turned it over, and scanned the letter.

Not even a paragraph in, I was hooked, I read with growing anger and bitter resentment. So I thought my afternoon out at the mall was fun? Well check this out, Lily's letter boosted and told everything beyond this world, from talking ghosts to magical feasts, to medieval castles, to well, everything about _Hogwarts_. Which suddenly made my afternoon, and all the things I've done since Lily's departure, extremely dim.

Well, I thought angrily, I guess I just can't measure up to Lily can I? Because everything she does _is so damn magical!_ Not only is she prettier, smarter and better then me, and magical, but she gets to _go_ to a _magic_ castle, to learn _magic_. Wait no, a voice said in my head, It's not magic, it's _abnormalities._ Yes, said about ten million other voices, backing it up, _abnormalities_. It sounds nice…I thought, because it suits her. Lily's the abnormal one while I'm the normal one. I smiled, my resentment fading away, yes, I'm the normal one, and I do normal things, and Lily just a freak. With that I chucked the letter down on my bed sheet, (no point wasting anymore time reading it again) and went away to watch the documentary with my parents, because I'm _normal_, and that's what normal people do.

Xxx xxx xxx

After Petunia Evans left her room, the letter fluttered to her bed sheet and stopped once it landed, it read this:

_Oh Mummy, daddy! And Petunia too! I've been on my toes for the entire first week, rushing around to my lessons, learning how to fly, or make a colour changing potion! It's been so enticing! I don't know if it's all real or not, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night to pinch myself! Because it just seems too good to be real! Oh, mum, dad, and Petunia if your reading, I've been rushing around trying to find a computer to email you for weeks, or at least a post box! But guess what? We don't use emails here, we use owl post! It's when we write a letter and attach it to the owls that reside in the owlery, and as long as we give them treats and treat them nicely, they'll fly anywhere for us to deliver the letter! It's amazing! _

_But I decided not to use owl post for the first time, because I don't have an owl, but my friend Hestia says she'll let me borrow her owl! But I declined because I found a muggle post box right in the entrance hall of Hogwarts! At Hogwarts we learn charms, potions, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts (no idea what that means) and a bunch of other magical classes! We have brooms, and flying classes, we've this huge football pitch sized ring in the grounds, with these really tall sticks with holes in them! Apparently your supposed to fly around on broomsticks and shoot goals and stuff! My best friend Hestia says she'll promise to tell me more about them! And that the first match of the season is starting in late October! I'm so excited! _

_There's also something called houses, there's for houses in the school, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and last of all, Gryffindor, the house I'm in. I didn't want to be in Gryffindor though, I wanted to be in Slytherin with my friend Severus, but the sorting hat said I had to guts to be a Gryffindor! The sorting hat is a hat that can talk, and it sits on everybody's head and decides what house they're going to be in! That happened on the first day, and then after everybody was all sorted, we went to our house tables (there's four tables, one for each house) and the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, gave us a long speech! Professor Dumbledore's awesome, he's really tall and he has a beard that touches the ground! But he's extremely nice to all of us, and when he saw me on my way to potions class on Monday, he gave me a wink and asked me if I was enjoying myself! _

_How are you all back home? I miss you everyday, and I wish you could be here with me so I could show you everything! Especially the ghosts, oh there are ghosts here! Real live transparent ghosts that talk and everything! Except they can't eat, and apparently there's a ghost for each house! Our one is St Nicholous, and he's not the least bit scary really! I befriended him on the first day, and he told me I had nice eyes over the starting feast! We have feasts quite a lot here, but even when we're having normal meals, there's so much food it looks like a feast, and I think I'm about to burst! There's so many food, and we have two course meals everyday at dinner, with delicious desserts! Pies, cakes, ice-cream cakes, ice cream, ice blocks, you name it! They have it! _

_Uh oh I'm running out of parchment here, I'll write you some more later! _

_Love from,_

_Lily _


End file.
